


Ele não está respirando

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Drowning, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Bull notasse que Dorian ainda não tinha saído da água</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ele não está respirando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He’s not breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125676) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> little-miss-scar pediu "Adoribull Prompt Sunday: CPR? Bull faz CPR em Dorian depois que ele se afoga na Storm Coast? Pontos extras para algumas costelas quebradas?"

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. No calor da batalha, você nem sempre pode se dar ao luxo de se preocupar com seus companheiros, você tem que estar ciente da localização deles e os ajudar quando puder, mas precisa confiar neles para cuidarem de si mesmos. Tinha demônios por todos os lados, e Bull era o único guerreiro para os manter longe dos combatentes de longo alcance. Ele viu Dorian ser atirado na água, mas não viu sangue, e a Inquisidora estava usando sua mão para tentar enfraquecer os demônios, então ele teve que priorizar. Ela ficava indefesa quando estava usando aquela habilidade, mas isso faria com que a batalha terminasse mais rápido.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Bull notasse que Dorian ainda não tinha saído da água, mas a batalha ainda não tinha terminado. “Onde está Dorian?” ele gritou, esperando que a Inquisidora ou Sera pudessem o ver de seu ponto de maior vantagem, esperando estar enganado e só não ter o visto.

“Não estou vendo ele!” Sera respondeu.

“Acho que ele caiu na água!” a Inquisidora disse.

Bull entrou em pânico. Era tempo demais, algo estava errado. Dorian podia ter batido a cabeça ou por qualquer outro motivo estar inconsciente. A Inquisidora devia ter sentido sua preocupação, ou pensando a mesma coisa, porque a próxima coisa que fez foi ordenar que ele fosse atrás de Dorian, garantindo para ele que ela e Sera podiam lidar com os últimos demônios. Ele não precisou que isso fosse dito novamente, atirando seu machado e pulando na água.

A água estava agitada, e escura demais para que ele pudesse ver. Ele nadou sem direção, tentando encontrá-lo pelo toque quando seu olho lhe falhou. Dorian não estava muito fundo, sua bota ficou presa no suporte da ponte só alguns metros abaixo da superfície, e isso o impediu de ser carregado para longe. Quando Bull conseguiu o tirar da água, os demônios tinham partido, e Sera e a Inquisidora estavam correndo na direção deles.

“Ele não está respirando,” a Inquisidora disse, tentando se aproximar dele, mas Bull não a deixava.

Ele começou a trabalhar com técnicas de ressuscitação que aprendeu, temendo por um momento que fosse machucar Dorian, só tendo as usado antes com Qunari. “Você sabe como fazer isso?” ele perguntou enquanto alternava entre respiração artificial e compressões no peito, sabendo que seria melhor se tivesse outra pessoa para que não precisasse parar com as compressões.

“Sinto muito, nunca vi essa técnica antes,” a Inquisidora disse, e olhou para Sera buscando uma pista, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Dorian vai ficar bem, não vai?” Sera perguntou, assustada.

Bull as ignorou. O tempo estava acabando, e Dorian ainda não tinha expelido a água que certamente estava em seus pulmões. Ficando desesperado, começou a socar o peito de Dorian.

“O que você está fazendo?” a Inquisidora perguntou, e tentou pará-lo.

Ele ouviu alguma coisa quebrando, mas não parou, e depois de mais um par de socos, Dorian começou a vomitar água. Bull o ajudou a virar de lado, e o segurou nessa posição por um tempo, para garantir que toda a água saísse. A respiração de Dorian estava pesada, e ele estava se agarrando em Bull como se sua vida dependesse disso.

“Você está bem, kadan? Você consegue falar?” Bull perguntou desesperadamente.

Dorian ergueu um dedo, pedindo por um segundo, e depois de algumas inspirações longas, ele perguntou, “Demônios?”

“Eles já se foram, nós derrotamos eles,” a Inquisidora ofereceu.

Dorian acenou. “Peito... dói,” ele disse com dificuldade.

Bull o segurou em um abraço leve, tentando confortá-lo sem piorar sua condição. “Sinto muito, você não estava respirando, tive que fazer alguma coisa. Posso ter quebrado algumas costelas, vamos precisar ir ver um curandeiro.” Sua voz estava cheia de culpa, ele fez o que precisava fazer, mas ainda assim tinha ferido Dorian.

Dorian podia ver isso, e apesar de ter dificuldade de respirar e se manter consciente, ele lutou para dizer as próximas palavras, “Obrigado... amatus.” Ele precisou inspirar longamente entre as palavras, e isso lhe trouxe dor, mas não podia suportar a culpa de Bull.

Bull o ergueu do chão, se virando para a Inquisidora. “Chefe–”

“Sei disso, Bull,” ela interrompeu, “sim, vamos voltar para o acampamento. Sera, você é mais rápida, vai na frente e avisa para o curandeiro começar a se preparar.” Ela pegou o machado de Bull sem perguntar para ele nada sobre isso, apesar de ser mais difícil para ela o erguer do que seria para Bull o fazer mesmo com Dorian.

Bull a observou erguer o machado e considerou por um momento se deveria o tirar dela, mas ele entendia a necessidade dela de se sentir útil e deixou que fizesse isso, ao invés disse se movendo na direção do acampamento. “Você vai ficar bem, kadan,” ele sussurrou para Dorian, cuidadosamente o pressionando contra seu peito.

Dorian pressionou sua mão contra a de Bull. Sua respiração estava ficando mais estável, e apesar de ainda estar cansado demais para falar, e ainda ter dor, seus ferimentos não eram severos demais. Era a primeira vez que Bull tinha que encarar a possibilidade de perder Dorian desde o início do seu relacionamento, e sabia agora que não iria suportar se isso acontecesse. Ele pressionou Dorian contra seu peito, conseguindo dele um pequeno gemido de dor, o que o forçou a liberar a pressão, mas antes de o fazer, sussurrou suavemente, “Por favor não me assuste assim de novo, kadan, por favor não me deixe.”


End file.
